The Lost Cause
by Gerticus
Summary: An orphaned descendant of one of the spartan II's is making his way through life in a rather criminal fashion till he's caught and recruited to become part of a new generation of Spartans. Or so my buddy told me, i didn't read it, I'm just uploading.


Victor looked at the store, his mouth watering. In the window of the bakery, bread was on display, and the smell reached him where he was hiding in the alleyway. He was in the alleyway for one reason. He had nowhere else to go. Victor had been an orphan since his parents died in a house fire trying to save him. He was only ten years old. His mother grabbed him from his bed in the middle of the night and told him to climb down the tree that hung next to his window. By the time he got down and looked up at the window to look for his mother, the roof had collapsed on top of her. He stared at the house until a man in a fireman suit asked him if he was ok. Victor didn't answer the fire had been tamed by the firemen and he walked over the ashes of what used to be his home. A glint caught his eye. He walked over to it and found a dogtag laying in the ashes. It was his great Grandfathers from when he served in the military, or at least that was what he had been told. He read it even though he had read it a thousand times when it sat, framed on the wall in his old living room. It read: SPARTAN:052. Victor never knew what that meant. He always thought it was some kind off rank in the military or something. But he was wrong. The fireman called at him to come back over to him. Victor turned around and took one last look at what used to be his home. Then he ran and didn't look back and was an orphan on the streets ever since.

By now Victor was 15 and strong, fast, has quick reflexes, and smart. He had long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was 6 feet tall and very athletic. And he had made up his mind. He wanted the bread that was in the window of the bakery. He was starving and haven't eaten in a week and wanted the bread more than anything. He started to walk slowly towards the bakery. He walked in the door and the store owner looked at him unusually because it wasn't everyday you saw a raggedy orphan walk in your store. There was only one other person in the store with victor besides the owner. The person was a tall middle aged man with blue eyes and brown hair he looked at Victor and nodded kindly and Victor nodded back. As the owner eyed him down Victor walked casually around the store for a few minutes until the owner lost interest in him and started baking more bread. Victor walked over to the bread in the window with every intention to steal it when a man said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Victor wheeled around and saw the owner wasn't in the room he was in the back baking bread and that the tall man was standing right behind him looking down on him. "That's not a good idea boy." Victor looked at him in dismay. Victor had never been caught for stealing before and he had done it PLENTY of times. In a quick thought, Victor reared back to punch the man and the man grabbed his fist. Victor swung with the other fist and the man grabbed that one also. The man spun Victor around and held his arm Victors arm behind his back very tightly. The man said, "I told you." Victor smiled and kicked his leg back hitting the man in the stomach, which made him release his arm. Then he punched him in the chest then in the face and tried to run. When Victor turned around he bumped into the store owner who saw the whole thing who said, "the cops are on the way, so unless you want to be in even more trouble, I suggest you stay right here." Victor scounded, pulled out the bread and started eating.

When the cops arrived they took him to the police station and put him in a room that had nothing in it but a table and two chairs both and either side. A man in a suit with coffee in his right hand walked into the room and sat down on the other side of him. He looked him right in the eyes and said, "I am the chief of police, now tell me everything that happened. Victor wasn't sure why, but he told the man everything, from when he saw the bread to when the police picked him up. When Victor was done talking, the man drank a sip of his coffee and stared at him. "Well right now your looking at two years in a juvenile delinquent center..." The chief kept talking but Victor heard nothing else. Victor knew that nobody could find out the he was a orphan. If they did he would have to go to a foster home. That was NOT going to happen.

Victor was about to get up and try to run for it before he could a man came limping in. It was the man from the bakery. He told the chief something in his ear and the chief got up me left the room. The man from the bakery sat down and stared at Victor. They stared at each other for about 3 minutes and the man finally said. "I am Colonel John Smitch, and I want you to tell me everything about yourself from as long as u can remember to now. Victor wasn't sure why, but he told Colonel Smitch everything. From the time his house caught on fire to he was sat in the chair in this room. Victor left out a few parts though, like the part about the dog tag that he always had around his neck tucked under his shirt. When he was finished Colonel Smitch looked at him and asked him where he had learned how to defend himself like he had at the bakery. Victor replied, "On the streets you have to learn how to fight for things, that move was easy, basic stuff." "So your saying that you know even more fighting styles and moves?" Colonel Smitch asked. "Yes I do." Victor said. "Well Victor, we could use you." Colonel Smitch said plainly. Victor had know idea what he meant and said, "Excuse me sir?" "What I am about to tell you is top secret and is not to leave this room unless you come with me do you understand?" Victor was still curious and said, "Yes sir." "Well Victor, Earth is in danger. We have discovered a new species of aliens. They seem to be a hybrid of elites and brutes. Remember those from the Halo war." Victor nods. "We don't know were they came from, which worries us. We need you and the last spartan team to scout out this new species." Victor looks out the nearby window when he heard the word "Spartan". John finishes, "You think you can do that?" Victor replies " What is this some kind of joke? I'm an orphan I have nothing." "Victor," Colonel Smitch replied, "you have talent beyond any 15 year old boy I have ever seen." "What is a Spartan anyways?" said Victor. "Spartans are faster, stronger, can jump higher, can kill something just by grabbing them, basically invincible, with the right training of course." said Colonel Smitch. Victor stared at him, "training?" "Of course! You will train for about 15 years until you are ready to become a full Spartan." replied Colonel Smitch. Victor didn't know how to reply, "where is all of this taking place?" "That's the difficult part. In outer space on the Spartan planet called Reach." Victor was in dismay. "Outer space? How would we get there?" "We would fly of course!" Colonel Smitch replied. "Ok, I will go with you. When do we leave?" Victor said. Colonel Smitch looked down and then back up, "Tomorrow. So gather up everything you own and let's go to the Orbital space station to sleep."

Victor went to sleep that night and woke up to a man standing over him who put a few things of clothes on the end of the bed. He left right after and Victor guessed it was time to go. He got up and got dressed in the clothes. There were jeans a white plain T-shirt and regular tennis shoes. Victor put them on and sat back down on the bed. He thought about the thing that had been going threw his mind all night. Was it a coincidence that he was chosen to be a spartan like his great grandfather? He wouldn't know for a while. Right then Colonel Smitch came in and said, "time to go Victor". They went outside from where they had been staying at the space station and when Victor saw the ship he was suprised. He was expecting a spaceship like you might see on tv but instead he saw a ship that was a darkish green and not to big but not to small either. As if he had read his mind Colonel Smitch said, "It's called a pelican and It can carry anything from a scorpion (a spartan tank) to a solider and it has a 50 cal mini gun on the front operated by a pilot. It's what were going to be riding in to get to the main ship that is orbiting Earth that will take us to planet Reach." "Damn, that thing is awesome!" said Victor. They both got in the front two seats and Colonel Smitch got in the drivers seat. They flew upwards until the saw the Orbital space station with the bigger ship that would be taking them to planet Reach. They landed the pelican and immediately boarded the bigger ship. They got inside and found soldiers walking up and down corridors. Colonel Smitch walked down one corridor and found a room. It was a bed room. It had a bed a tv and an Xbox 720. "Colonel Smitch said, "go to sleep or play games until I come get you, understood?" So far they hadn't experienced zero gravity because the pelican and carrier kept it out, but when the got onto the spaceship right once they left gravity would be gone. A woman come open the loudspeaker and said, "attention, we will be taking off for planet Reach in 5,4,3,2,1." And they were in slip space. Victor didn't know how to explain it. Zero gravity was like hanging from and invisable string in the sky. The only thing keeping him from floating everywhere was his seatbelt. They were traveling at the speed of light. Victor asked curiously, "How long until we get to Reach?" Colonel Smitch replied, "about 8 hours. So go ahead and get some rest." Victor woke up and forgot all about the spartan program about all the planets and everything, and for a second, he was just another kid in the side of the streets stealing and begging for a living. But he quickly remembered everything that was happening. He looked over to see Colonel Smitch fast asleep. Victor looked out the window and saw a strange looking planet outside. As if he was awake the whole time Colonel Smitch said, "there it is Victor, planet Reach." The woman came back on the loudspeaker and said, "we will be approaching Reachs atmosphere in 15 seconds." When they entered Reaches atmosphere Victor fell back in his seat. Zero gravity was gone. Victor saw a pelican coming towards the ship to come pick them up from the ship. They boarded the pelican and flew down toward the planet. Victor looked around and saw mountains and destruction everywhere. Victor had no idea where a spartan base would be located. Then he noticed that they were flying right toward the middle of the biggest mountain Victor had ever seen. When the got within 250 feet of the mountain still going at about 60 mph Victor was worried. When they got right up to the mountain Victor closed his eyes and prepared to crash. When nothing happened after about 10 seconds he looked up and saw that the mountain had opened up and he saw that the inside of the mountain was a spartan base. It had vehicles, weapons, training stations, a hanger, barracks, a dining hall, and tons of other things. "What powers all of this?" asked Victor. "It's all Solar powered" replied Colonel Smitch. We landed in the hanger and Colonel Smitch lead Victor to his bedroom. When he got to the door he stopped and said, "This is were you will be staying for the next few years." When he opened the door there was a bed, a closet that was pretty big to keep all of his things, a nightstand, and a small coffe table with a desk and chairs, a bathroom with a shower, and of course a ceiling fan. Victor went and laid down on the bed because he was so tired after the long ride to Reach. It was already 7 and Victor wasn't hungry. "Dinner will be served in 30 minutes but you don't have to go." said Colonel Smitch. Victor nodded and Colonel Smitch left. Victor got up and took a shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked on his reflection looking back at him in the mirror. Then he went to the bed and went to sleep. When he woke up there was a different man at his door who told him to get up. Victor got up and dressed and went to get breakfeast. When he was done eating he walked back to his room. Another man followed him back to his room. Victor turned around and asked, "why are you following me?" When the man didn't answer Victor asked something else, "when does my training start?" The man replied, "Your name is Alpha from here on out then pulled out a pistol." "Your training starts now!"

15 years later after victors bloodshed, aching bones, with blood and tears, He has been a spartan for about 5 years after his training. A new species of alians. They look like a hybrid of elites and brutes. Their ruthless killing machines that show no mercy. Victor's code name is ALPHA. This is the story of Victor's new life after his training and bloodshed in the war.

The year is 3045 and the war for Earth is over. It has been destroyed and all that is left is a colony within a U.N.S.C. military base. U.N.S.C. Stands for United Nations Space Command. The military base holds some of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy, Spartans. Spartans are highly trained ODST's that exceede their expectations. It's to bad that all of them are dead besides two. One is at the base the other is M.I.A.( missing in action). Last seen in the distant galaxy on a destroyer Foward Onto Dawn.

Spartan 416 is the last spartan in the galaxy that is still able to fight. The unown species is growing stronger and stronger. By the day, they get another ship of troops for their fleet. Spartan 416's code name is "Alpha". Alpha is a wild, ruthless, killing machine of anything that's not an allie. He has destroyed Militias, destroyed empires, killed leaders, and destroyed enemy ships by himself or with ODST's.

It is June 25, 3045, the human race has taken severe casualties and is on the run. Colony after colony the Pourquio's kill us off one by one. Every time we send pelicans out to find supplies from abandoned colonies they get taken out. There were once over 100 billion humans in our galaxy, but now there are only 3 billion people left. civilians and the rest are soldiers. marines, ODST (Orbital Drop Shot Troopers), and 1 spartan.

" Alpha this is Mission Control, do you read!" " This is spartan 416 I read mission control, what are my orders?" " Alpha we have sightings of a Pourquio fleet on our radar. They need to be taken out. Also the leader is on the main cruiser. Find out where he is, go on their and send a signal to deploy our best O.D.S.T's and a full base attack, for reinforcements." "Mission control I read, Alpha out."

Alpha starts to head out for the Pourquio fleet. There will be trouble on the way because he has spotted multiple scout ships in the area. Alpha picks up his high tech sniper rifle, Grenades, and his mackshift S.M.G. (sub-machine gun). Alpha hides under a few boulders to let the scouts come closer for a better shot of the pilots. Wonce they got close enough he took the shot. Makeing the pilots crash the ship into the ground. When they crashed it made a inferno of fire and smoke seeable from miles around.

Two days after the scout attack Alpha is know only one mile from the fleet. He has to get on a mountain and start the signal beaken on top of mountain to call in the full on assault. Alpha looks at the mountain, and nods. He starts jumping up the tall jagged mountain filled with plenty of supplies that can be used later for the base. Before alpha gets to the top, he stops to listen for enemy snipers. Alpha hears one of the snipers. Alpha neels down and very quietly heads for the sniper. Right when he pulls out his knife, very suddenly the sniper throws a punch at him. Alpha dodges and throws a punch right for the snipers knee. The sniper doesn't move, not even a flinch, the sniper grunts and said, "Puny human you will die!" Right when he finishes alpha pulls out his S.M.G. and pops a cap in his face and his head gets blown off with blood and brains went everywhere. After Alpha kills him he places down his beaken and calls in the attack. " Mission control this is Alpha the attack is ago!" "This mission control, mission is ago." Right then Alpha pulls out his sniper scopes in it and fires right at one of the enemy scout ships. First he misses the second blows the pilots right shoulder off. It's arm is hanging by its lower muscle. The pilot flies out of the chair and the ship is still moving toward Alpha. The co pilot hids under the window so Alpha goes into infared and try to find the pilot. He finds him and puts a bullet threw his head. The ship goes down into the mountain but stays intacked. Alpha looks at it while five Pourquios struggle to get out of it. Alpha jumps onto the ship and then jumps on top of one of them crushing his skull. He pulls out his knife and rips open another's throat. A Pourquio throws one of their tamohawk at Alpha while he wasn't looking, it hit him in the shoulder and sheds some of his armor off. Alpha looks up slowly like he's crazy. The Pourquio immediately starts to run down the mountain to warn of the soon to come attack. Alpha runs at him jumps on top of him and breaks the Pourquios neck.

While Alpha takes care of the rest of the scouts, the ODST's are dropping behind enemy lines. Each pod has a team of 5. Weapon of choice a shotgun or a sniper rifle. While that's going on the main force is on route with warthogs and scorpions. Alpha spots a pelican and starts to snipe the anti air and anti vehicle defenses. A weapon pelican land and the cockpit opens, the pilot gets out and tells him to,"Fly around the destroyers and fire I'll get in the 45-millimeter cannon!" Alpha nods and jumps in, they take off and start to head for the destroyers, Wonce their in range they open fire.

All of the troops ground and air are attacking. The Pourquios fire every thing they have onto the UNSC. but they fight back. Alpha has destroyed two destroyers and one carrier. The ODST's and Marines have destroyed over 100 wraiths, and killed over 10,000 Pourquios and still counting. Alpha looks over to the right to spectate the battle. Alpha sees one UNSC destroyer named Foward Onto Dawn that seems to be made in the year 2885 Which seems odd to him so he turns on his radio and tries to signalthe ship. "This is spartan 416 to Foward onto dawn do you read? We are taking sever casualties and are fighting the Pourquios. Do you read?" This is spartan 116 I read ya and have severe damage but this piece of garbage still have troops, scorpions, and firepower. Permission to engage the enemy?" "Permission granted fire onto the main ship.!.! SHIT!" Alpha's pelican gets his by a 50-milliliter plasma cannon and is going down. "This is spartan 416 I'm going down!" Spartan 116 sees Alphas pelican and tries to contact it but no response. So he sends a pelican to get him and opens fire onto the main ship and doesn't stop.

Ten minutes later Alpha wakes up and finds himself on a table. He jumps up and runs out of the room and tries to find the Control room. He runs around a corner and runs into a ODST and the ODST tackles him and tells Alpha to calm down! Alpha calms down and gets up he asks the ODST were the bridge is at and they take their seaperate ways. Alpha finally arrives at the bridge and ask the only spartan there how the battle is going. He replies, "Not good you need to get back down their and take down their engines. My longsword is in the cargo bay take it and ram it into the engines." Alpha is in shock, you want me to sacrifice myself for the rest of humanity? Not bad way to go if I think about it." Spartan 116, No I didn't finish I want you to eject at the last second. Alpha thinks, Ok I can do this but if it's not at the right moment I'm dead. "He replies, Ok I can do it!" And runs off to the hanger, when he arrives he jumps in and takes off. He sets his course and takes out as many air units on the way. Every ground unit looks up and cheers, then gets back to fighting. After exactly one minute Alpha is in position and ready to strike. At that moment he has a flash back about his family and pulls around and starts firing at every thing that's Pourquio, ground, air, and vehicle. He pulls around and goes into Mach one the Mach two then finally rams into the engine and ejects out. He looks down he sees all ground and air units pull out and get to a safe distance to the soon become demolished ship of the Pourquio empire. But when he saw the ship crash he saw something, something small, an escape pod that got away. He signals Foward onto dawn and sais, " We may have one the battle but not the war, they will be back and when they do... We'll be prepared!"

THE END

Not the authors note:

Ok, this isn't my story, a friend of mine was to lazy to make his own profile so since I had an unused one he made me do the work of posting. I only use this profile for identification around the larger writers. I don't write because while writing a fanfic would be an interesting ordeal. I'm too busy writing actual books to have time. Later I might be able to but this is all. If you leave feedback I will relay it as soon as possible. Good day, evening, night, or morning. Which ever it is.


End file.
